From the Very Beginning: Written in the Stars
by twinkle-star-angel
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James from the beginning. All is revealed in Lily and James' seven years at Hogwarts. What part did the Marauders play in this bit of history? Please r&r my 1st fic! :)
1. Morning Post

Chapter 1 - Morning Post 

The lightning streaked across the sky as the biting wind made the skeletal figures of trees dance and sway ominously in the pitch black of the night. Rain pounded the windows of the brightly lit cottage on Godrics Hollow, as a tall young man with black messy hair kissed a small baby on his forehead and laid him down for the night in his crib. He reached up and began to spin the mobile, which hung above the crib. Distorted shadows of stars and moons played across the ceiling.

The tiny baby in the bed drifted to sleep as a young woman entered the room. Red, curly hair cascaded down her back as she turned to face the man with astonishingly green eyes. "Something's not right tonight I have a strange feeling that something's going to go wrong" the young man whispered to her. The woman stayed silent and grabbed the mans hand and lead him out of the room the light clicked off as another flash of lightning tore up the night sky. Then all was black.

The young baby awoke to a loud crash which had nothing to do with the raging storm outside a strong deep voice shouted throughout the house, which the child recognised as his fathers, "take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off". There was a cackle of high pitched laughter which made the small tiny hairs stand up on the back of the babies neck. The same voice then roared harshly "Avada Kedavra". Screams filled the house as footsteps pounded down the corridor and the door bust open.

The beautiful woman entered the room her low rasping cries punctured the silence of the room. Suddenly a tall hooded shape filled the doorway a snakelike face opened its mouth and the cackle of laughter erupted from it. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" the young woman screamed, tears running down her face. The cackle filled the room again and the harsh voice spoke "stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now.." The woman gasped and flung herself across the room "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead" the cloaked figure raised a thin strip of wood and roared "Avada Kedavra". A flash of green light erupted from the wood and hit the woman in the chest she slumped to the floor, dead.

The baby began to cry, he did not understand what was going on all he knew was that the noise was too loud and his mother and father were not coming to see what was the matter. The tall menacing figure stepped over the woman on the floor and advanced towards the child he again raised the strip of wood and the words "Avada Kedavra" escaped his mouth again the green light streamed out of the wood, it hit the baby in the forehead, but rebounded making him cry even louder. An explosion rocked the house and a bright green light filled the babies vision as the ceiling began to cave in towards him.

* * *

The young girl awoke with a start, she was sure that she had just had the most strangest dream and yet she couldn't remember a thing about it. Sunlight poured through the curtains above her window and the sound of birds filled the room. She could smell faintly bacon cooking downstairs. She stretched and rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed. It was already half way through the summer holidays and today she was due to go shopping with her mum to get her new uniform for school. This year she had turned eleven and would be starting secondary school in September. Her older sister Petunia was already there and she was greatly looking forward to it. She was near enough a teenager and she couldn't wait to make new friends along with her old ones, which would be attending Sandington High. The uniform was less than something to be desired but her and Kate her oldest friend decided they would make it work.

Again she stretched and stepped lightly across her room small particles danced in the air, the sunlight bouncing off them and creating a glittery effect. She glanced in the mirror at herself her small pink vest and shorts pyjamas were rumpled and her hair, a gorgeous natural red curled gracefully past her shoulders, which even with waking managed to look perfect. She pulled open her door and stepped onto the landing she could distinctly hear the sizzling of the bacon as she skipped lightly down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and the blond mop of hair, which belonged to her father caught her eye. He was sat at the kitchen table reading his morning newspaper before he was due for work. He turned at the sound of footsteps and his handsome face broke into a smile "morning red" he called chirpily. She beamed and leaped across to him and pulled him into a hug "morning dad, where's mum and Petunia?" she asked. "Petunia is still in bed naturally and your mother is just out in the garden hanging the washing out to dry". She giggled and pulled a chair out from the table and promptly sat down.

A woman in her thirties entered the kitchen, she too had long red curly hair and her eyes were a bright sparkling blue. "Good morning Lily" she cried "did you have a nice sleep?" Lily beamed at her mum and replied "I did thanks. Are we still going shopping today as Kate has her uniform and we want to compare what it looks like on each other." Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes, she believed her daughter was growing too old too fast, when she was this age she was still interested in dolls but not Lily she already had the mind of a teenage girl and she was into fashion and looking good. "Of course we are dear but I must get back before three as I have a report to be finished for next weeks edition" she said. Lily's mother was a writer for the magazine Vogue and it was because of this that Lily was more into clothes and fashion than many girls her age.

Her mum then tended to the bacon cooking on the grill and pulled bread towards her and began buttering the individual pieces. She then pulled the bacon off the grill and placed it onto the bread and poured liberal amounts of brown sauce onto them. A plate clunked in front of Lily and she snapped out of a daydream. Lily's dad placed his newspaper down, stood up kissed his wife on the cheek and said "I'll see you both tonight" he then shouted towards the stairs "bye Petunia". His green eyes, Lily's eyes, turned towards them sparkling "have a good time today" and he was gone.

After Lily had finished her sandwiches she pounded upstairs and jumped into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth she began daydreaming again. When she went to school maybe she would meet her ideal man, dark hair dark eyes and cute. He wouldn't be like all the boys she knew at her age; he would be charming and pleasant, mature. Lily wondered if she was too young to be thinking about boys like this, a pounding on the door jerked her to her senses. "Lily Evans open this door now. I need to jump into the shower before Pete comes round". Lily sighed "okay Petunia I'll be right with you". Pete was Petunia's current boyfriend he was likeable enough, better than that Vernon that was constantly stalking Petunia. Late one night Petunia had told Lily about the perils of growing up and she had then told her all about Pete and how wonderful he was and then the subject of Vernon came up. He was a year older and had been perusing Petunia for months. She was not at all interested and in Petunia's own words he was annoying, boring and far too serious.

Lily unlocked the door and allowed Petunia to sweep past her while at the same time ushering her out of the door. The door shut in Lily's face. Downstairs her mums voice called up "Lily the post has just come can you get it please my hands are a bit full". When Lily reached the front door there was a small collection of letters scattered across the brown doormat. She picked them up and flicked through them;

Mr M J Evans, Mrs Hope Evans, and some junk mail. Finally at the bottom of the pile was a thick yellowing envelope made of thick paper. Bright green ink shone on it stating

Miss Lily Evans

92 Boardman Drive

Peally

Sussex

She gasped, she had never received a letter through the post before. Her and Kate had often played pretend postman and wrote each other letters and posted it under each others doors, but this was an actual real letter. Wondering what it was she glided into the kitchen and placed the post down onto the table. Still walking in a daze she found herself back in her bedroom. She turned the letter over as she sat down on her lilac bed. There was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. Lily frowned as she slit open the letter and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which was written on the same heavy yellow parchment as the envelope. She unfolded the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress


	2. Secret Past

Chapter 2 – Secret Past 

Lily gave a nervous chuckle; this had to be a joke.  Wizards???  Witches???  A school teaching magic???  She shook her head and her curly hair swished about.  Maybe this was Kate's idea of a joke.  That definitely had to be it she just wanted to freak Lily out and then laugh at her later.  She would never live it down.  Lily sighed and placed down the letter at her small wooden desk.  She now had to think of a way to get back at Kate.  A small tapping on her window broke Lily's train of thoughts.  Outside a small tawny owl sat patiently on her windowsill.  For the second time that morning Lily gasped.  Slowly and tentatively she walked to her window and released the catch, the window was pushed open and the owl soared in.  It landed on her desk and ruffled it's feathers importantly.  Lily went back to her letter 'We await your owl by no later than 31 July'.  Could it be possible?  Her hands held to her head she rubbed her temple vigorously.  Should she reply?  Hastily Lily snatched up a pen and piece of paper and wrote 'Lily Evans will be attending Hogwarts'.  She then looked at the owl as if willing it to start laughing it did none of this but stuck its scaly leg out.  A small leather thong and pouch was attached to this Lily guessed she must have to put her reply in this.  She folded the letter up and placed it in the leather thong.  The owl then gave a dignified hoot before ruffling its feathers and soaring back out of her window.

She had to tell her mum now.  What would cool and calm Hope Evans make of this?  She would most likely laugh and Lily knew she would feel much better if she did.  Lily hopped down the stairs and went to look for her mother in the kitchen.  She was at the sink washing the dishes left over from this mornings breakfast.  She turned around when Lily entered the room and smiled her smile quickly turned to a frown when she saw the look on Lily's face. 

"What's wrong dear you look like you've seen a ghost.  Anything I can help you with?" 

Lily sat at the table and began to tell her mother about the letter she was sent and the note she sent back with the owl.  This was the moment she was waiting for her mother would burst into laughter and exclaim how much of a silly story that was.  Lily was obviously being ridiculous thinking something like this could have a glimmer of truth in it.

What she did not expect however was her mother to beam at her again and say

"Oh my goodness Lily I'm so proud of you this has to be the best news I have heard in a long time.  When Petunia didn't get the letter I was dreadfully disappointed seen as though you're Aunty Jo got the very same letter.  Going to Hogwarts was the best thing she ever did.  She enjoyed every minute of it and is now a very successful witch".

 Lily stared open mouthed at her mother.  Was she still dreaming?  She must be, she had never heard of her Aunty Jo being a witch.  Sure she was eccentric and came out with weird words at times that were not even in the English dictionary.  Lily remembered one of these words as it still made her laugh now.  'Quidditch'.  When she had fallen around laughing her Aunt had looked at her as if she was quite mad herself. 

"Why…Why haven't you told us abou.. about this before?" she asked her mum cautiously.

 "Me and your father decided it would be best not to tell you unless you received the letter.  How disappointed would you be knowing about this whole other world and not be able to join it?  I knew the disappointment I felt when I didn't get to go to Hogwarts and your father had never heard of it before he met me.  Oh my goodness he is going to be so happy for you.  I must contact Sandington High and inform them that you will not be attending." 

Lily allowed her mother to carry on in this vein for several more minutes before she lowered her voice conspiratorially and added

"whatever happens you cannot tell Kate about this"

Lily's glazed face was replaced with an anxious look and she practically shouted

"are you serious I can't tell my best friend where I'm going to be, why I'm not going to Sandington?  Mum I can't lie to her".

 For the first time her mum actually looked upset and replied

 "I know it's going to be so hard for you but muggles like me and your dad and sister aren't supposed to know about the magical world.  The only reason we do is because our daughter is going to be joining this world.  Telling another muggle about this world isn't allowed.  Kate wouldn't understand, you have to tell her that you've been offered a place at an extremely good boarding school in Scotland".

 Her mother was practically raving she had to be. 

"But I'm not that brilliant at school to be offered something like that, me and Kate are practically the same". 

Again Hope sighed "this is just the way it has to be Lily I'm sorry".

She went to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of chocolate digestives and sat at the table with Lily.  She offered her a biscuit and Lily took two. 

"Lets see your letter then" she requested. 

Lily handed over the thick yellow envelope and she once again saw her name in the emerald green writing before her mother turned it over and shook out the letter.  She read it and to Lily's amazement she pulled it away and began reading the another sheet.  Lily must have missed it in her shock.  Her mum finished reading it and handed it back to Lily with a small smile on her lips.  Lily again looked at the sheet and read the paper:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

_First – year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books__

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllidia Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST – YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Lily chewed on her chocolate digestive thoughtfully.  Where on earth was she going to get all of this equipment?   Topshop and Miss Selfridges certainly didn't sell it and Tescos didn't either.  She voiced her opinion to her mum. 

"We'll have to go to Diagon Alley.  It's so wonderful Lily you'll have the time of your life.  Imagine it a magical community right in the heart of London without anyone non -magical knowing about it.  I shall have to call your aunty as well I'm sure she will be so proud".

 She jumped up and left Lily to her thoughts.  Lily heard the trill of the buttons on the telephone as she heard her mum key in her aunt's telephone number.  Hope practically shouted hi down the phone with glee.  Why wasn't she, Lily as happy?  She would be entering another world making new and wonderful friends staying in some enchanted school full of adventures and yet a heaviness lay on her heart and she finally understood fully why this was.  She would be leaving behind her family and friends, as much as she didn't want to admit it, if she was a witch wouldn't she grow apart from them all?  After all she saw her Aunty Jo on average once a year and she only lived half an hours car journey away.

Another thought crept into her head; what if they were mistaken?  She had never shown any magical ability what made them think she was a witch they didn't even know her?  A whooshing sound coming from the living room followed by a bang made Lily jump.  What on earth was that?  She ran lightly into the living room and was greeted by the sight of her aunt covered in soot brushing herself down while her mum was bouncing around letting out small screams of excitement.  Her aunt noticed the appearance of her niece in the living room and her naturally pretty face beamed at Lily.  Her short red hair was tied back with a turquoise bow and she was wearing the strangest items of clothing Lily had ever seen.  She wore a beautiful turquoise robe, which had elaborate silver attachments.  Underneath this she had on black trousers and a small black vest t-shirt showing pictures of what can only be described as hags with the words the Weird Sisters above their heads. 

"Well, well, well Lily your mum has just informed me of the letter you received this morning and I thought it would be best to come around straight away by flooing to offer my congratulations".  I'm so excited about this though I don't show it as much as your mum",

who in her excitement had just fallen over the rug on the floor.  Lily gave a small laugh as she eyed her aunt nervously. 

"Well Hope I think it is about time we pay a visit to Diagon Alley.  We must travel the muggle way of course but it should be an interesting journey for us all".

As the small Black Fiat Punto crawled to a stop in the heart of London, Lily looked around.  She saw nothing remarkable about this area it was just like any other.  She had just endured a forty-minute drive with her aunt and mum where she found out a lot of details about the magical world she would be joining.  Her aunt had gotten the very same letter and had gone to Hogwarts.  The headmaster there was Albus Dumbledore, possibly one of the most eccentric wizards that existed but also one of the knowledgeable and wisest.  There were separate houses in the school which students were sorted into depending on certain characteristics of that person.  These were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  Her aunt had shuddered when she told her Slytherin but she did not elaborate apart from telling Lily that they had turned out more dark witches and wizards than any other house.  Her aunt had been in Gryffindor, which she claimed was the best house.  She then proceeded to tell Lily about her current life.  After completing her NEWTs (exams which would determine what job you did for the rest of your life), she went to train to become an auror.  She told Lily how auror's were dark wizard catchers and with the current state of the wizarding world, which she claimed were heading for dark times, you needed as many as you could get. 

Lily had shuddered when told about the dark times the wizarding world was in, although she did not know why.  A dark wizard in the past year had risen and claimed himself as Lord Voldemort.  He hated muggles and muggle born witches and wizards and was setting his sights on expelling them all from the world.  He prided himself on being what he called pure blood wizards.  He had many followers who went by the disguise as Deatheaters they would carry out his commands and attack any that stood in his way.  This apparently was only the beginning. 

"You joined the wizarding world at the wrong time I'm afraid Lily, dark times are ahead" Jo said as she climbed out of the car ungracefully. 

"Ahhh there it is the Leaky Cauldron" she exclaimed. 

Lily looked to where she was pointing and saw a small tatty pub, which she would not have seen if her aunt had not pointed it out.  It was so insignificant that the inhabitants of London did not seem to notice it being there either.  As Lily looked back before entering the pub she realised she would never see the non-magical world in this light again.  Everything was going to change and she would have to change as well.  After going into the magical world would she ever want to go back to reality?

The small, knotted wooden door swung open and Lily stepped inside.


	3. Diagon Alley and Changes

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley and Changes

Dust swirled out of the door and Lily took a deep breath and swallowed a small amount of it.  She choked and felt the fluttering of panic as she entered the dimly lit pub.  Lily's eyes adjusted to the dim light and she realised how small it was.  The area had small wooden stools littered around the place with rickety tables placed haphazardly between these.  At the bar were a weird selection of drinks and above it; a poster exclaimed, "Try the new butterbeer".  It seemed that the people in the place were dressed very much like her aunt, all had on cloaks and a few had on hats.  One woman was hidden behind a veil.  A few called out to her aunt and she greeted them pleasantly.  They looked enquiringly at Lily yet asked no questions.  Jo ushered Lily out of the back door and she shut it.  Lily looked around there was nothing remarkable about this place either.  It was a dirty alley with a couple of dustbins leaning against a brick wall.  It was a dead-end.  Lily watched as her aunt counted bricks in the wall above the dustbin.  She then tapped a brick three times with a strip of wood, which Lily recognised as a wand.  The brick that was touched quivered all of a sudden and in the middle a small hole had appeared.  It grew wider and wider until Lily, her mum and aunt could all step through the newly made archway.

They stepped onto the cobbled street as Lily felt her mouth open in amazement.  A snapping noise behind her made her look round.  The archway had disappeared and all that was left was a brick wall.  The first sight that beheld Lily's eyes was a stack of cauldrons, which caught the suns light.  Walking down the cobbled street Lily found it hard to contain her amazement.  When they went past Eeylops Owl Emporium she stopped and looked at all the beautiful birds on display.  An eagle owl caught her eye as it hooted softly and gazed at her, the sunlight shone on its golden feathers and Lily knew she had to have him. 

Ahead she heard Jo talking to her mum "we'll need to go to Gringotts first of course to change your money so we can buy Lily all that she needs"

 "I just can't wait to explore last time I was here with you I was only fifteen I can't believe it hasn't changed at all" Hope exclaimed. 

Lily ran to catch up with them and excitedly asked if she could have the handsome owl she saw.  Hope turned and nodded and returned to gazing around Diagon Alley.

In the distance Lily could see a snow white building clearly as it towered over all of the other shops.  As they neared the building Lily looked in shock, besides the bronze doors of the entrance was a small goblin with a pointed beard he nodded to them as they entered.  A vast marble hall stretched before them and behind a long counter many more goblins sat serving people, scribbling down notes, examining precious gems and counting money.  Lily noticed that the money was strangely different.  As they reached the counter a free goblin enquired what they wanted.  "We want to exchange this muggle money please," Jo answered.  Hope handed over the money with a look of trepidation on her face the goblin counted it out and handed them a large pouch that jingled.  Jo then handed this to Lily as they walked back outside to the bright sunlight.  Inside were large golden coins, smaller silver coins and even smaller than that there were bronze coins. 

"I think we're best going for your wand first," Jo said. 

They walked down the street until they came to a small shop, which had a proud sign over it exclaiming Ollivanders; makers of fine wands.  Lily entered the shop and a small bell jingled merrily.  Inside dust swirled much like it did in the Leaky Cauldron.  There was a tingling in the air, there seemed to be a powerful energy within this small shop.  Lily approached the small chair within the shop and sat down and waited.  Eventually a small man appeared in front of the thousands of boxes stacked in the shop. 

"Good morning" he said in a soft voice, "ah Jo Crawford I believe beechwood and dragon heartstring, 10 and a half inches". 

Jo smiled and nodded and the small old man fixed his silvery eyes on Lily instead.

"Right then Ms Evans hold out your wand arm" Lily was surprised he knew her name but didn't say anything.

 He then measured her arm with a tape measure and began pulling boxes down.  He handed her a wand "ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow single unicorn hair as the core". 

Lily   took the wand and an instant warmth filled her hand she swished the wand and golden sparks erupted from it. 

"Well then, that has never happened before I like a challenge to find a wand but never mind" he exclaimed rather disappointed. 

They paid and left the shop back into the warm sunlight.  Next they went to Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions.  It was a small bustling woman that measured Lily and then with a flick of her wand the robes began to form.  The small black robes fitted onto Lily and brought out the extraordinary green in her eyes.  A cloak was then made to fit Lily, which had small intricate silver fastenings attached.  Lily paid for these along with a pair of dragon hide gloves.  After that they visited the apothecary's for the potion ingredients that Lily would need.  There was a rancid smell inside, which made Lily feel sick to her stomach once outside again she gulped the clean fresh air down. 

Lily's school books were then purchased from a bookshop named Flourish and Blotts, Lily felt like she needed ten eyes when she entered this shop, from the floor to the ceiling books were stacked high from Common Household Pests and What to Do With Them, to Predicting Your Future and Cursing Your Enemies, Lily was enchanted.  Next they purchased a pewter cauldron, a nice set of scales for weighing potions ingredients and a small golden and silver telescope.  Lily was beginning to get tired but she still had her owl to buy. 

"Nearly time to go home Lils" moaned her mum, but Lily shook her head and said "no I need to get my owl". 

Her mum sighed.  She knew she shouldn't have come here today all the old memories and feelings of jealously erupted inside her.  Why couldn't she be a part of this world?  She wouldn't spoil this for Lily though, she nodded and said of course and gave Lily a wide smile.  Her and Jo went and sat outside an ice cream shop while Lily proceeded to the owl emporium on her own.  She passed a shop titled Quality Quidditch Supplies and Lily giggled to herself, a boy turned when he heard her laugh and gazed at her.  He had dark messy hair and deep brown eyes, he was taller than Lily and he smiled a small smile at her.  She smiled back and turned away not before noticing the broomstick held on a podium in the window claiming the brand new Shooting Star 5.  "Wow" Lily said quietly to herself he looked to be her ideal boy but why would he be interested in me I'm young and I don't even know a bit of magic.  As she carried down the street she didn't notice the boys eyes on her. 

She finally reached the hooting noise that signalled the emporium.  She pushed open the small curtain that hung above the door and walked straight into someone.  They both screamed and the girl that Lily knocked over sat on the floor.  Embarrassed Lily offered her hand to the girl and picked her up

"I'm so sorry about that I didn't mean to knock you over"

the other girls face cracked into a grin "that's alright I'm quite clumsy I'm always falling over" she laughed "Grace Barton"

Lily smiled and replied "Lily Evans". 

Grace had dark brown straight hair that trailed down her back.  She tossed her head as she said "nice to meet you" and her hair sparkled in the light.  "Are you going to be a first year at Hogwarts?" she enquired of Lily and without waiting for an answer she said "I am I can't wait ever since my older brother Dave made it there I've been so excited about going" Lily laughed and said that it was also going to be her first year at Hogwarts.  "Ooooh we might be in the same house, I hope I'm in Gryffindor" Grace added and Lily shared her enthusiasm "so do I my aunt was in that house and I really don't know much else about the other houses!". 

"Grace" a small tinkling voice shouted through the doorway "have you gotten your owl yet we need to get home, all those gnomes in the garden won't degnome themselves". 

"I'm so sorry I've got to go but I'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express and we can talk then" Grace stated before saying a quick goodbye with Lily and running out of the shop with a cage containing a screech owl. 

Lily went up to the counter and enquired about the handsome eagle owl she saw.  The owner went outside and brought him in he placed him within another cage and gave Lily care instructions.  Lily excited the shops and smiled.  All worries and fears had left her mind as she went to the ice cream parlour.  She had met a new person who might possibly end up being a good friend.  She continued smiling until she reached her mum and aunty Jo.

"Come on Sirius move out of the way I want to look at the Shooting Star 5".

 The boy with dark hair and dark eyes shoved his friend away from the display window in Quality Quidditch Supplies.  Sirius his friend gave a bark like laugh,

"Come on James be patient for once I'm sure your daddy will buy it for you soon enough and then you can look at it all you want"

 James rolled his eyes at his best friend they shared many similar traits both dark haired, dark eyed and extremely handsome.  Both also loved a good prank.  Starting their first year at Hogwarts was going to be a blast they would have a much wider scope for causing mayhem.  James heard a small giggle and turned around his breath caught in his throat a slim girl about his age stood before him she had red curly hair, which cascaded down her back.  Her small perfectly formed lips were turned in a smile he smiled at her and she noticed him.  Her green eyes connected with his brown eyes and James felt a small lurch in his stomach as if he was falling down the stairs.  She walked away and James carried on looking.

Sirius who suddenly noticed that James attention wasn't on him any longer turned to see who he was staring at.  His face cracked into a wide evil grin and he grabbed a nearby lamppost

 "oh red come here and give me a big wet slobbery kiss" he then began to make wet kissing noises and pretended to kiss the lamppost.  James ran at him and they began a small playful fight.  James twisted Sirius arm behind his back until Sirius roared in pain

 " let me go you win"

"not until you say I'm the greatest god who ever walked this earth" James laughed.

 "Never" Sirius cried and he struggled to break free. 

"James put down Sirius this instant!  What do you think your doing rolling around on the ground getting dirty?"  They both received slaps on the back of the head and James looked into the angry looking face of his mother. 

"I'm so sorry dear mummy" James tried to say charmingly

"Aren't you looking beautiful today" Sirius exclaimed and her lips turned into a small smile. 

"You boys go on get out of here we still have lots to buy". 

All thoughts of the pretty girl left James mind as he and Sirius trailed after his mum giving occasional playful digs to one another.

Lily shut the book, Hogwarts: A History, with a snap.  She sighed contentedly as she felt the excitement bubble up within her, tomorrow she would be going to Hogwarts.  She would be able to see for herself what the great many turreted castle looked like.  She would be able to explore the old corridors and meet all the teachers and learn all about different magical things within the lessons.   She was most looking forward to charms.  Imagine being able to make a boring old piece of fruit tap dance and sing to you.  She smiled to herself and gazed around her room.  The lilac bedspread rumpled beneath her feet as she looked into her mirror her hair had been cut so that it wasn't nearly as long as it used to be, but was still long enough for Lily to like it.  She had developed a golden tan over the summer month and small freckles had appeared on her nose.  A whooshing noise through the window signalled that Achilles had arrived back from hunting.  She had decided to name her handsome eagle owl this, as she loved Greek mythology.  The story of Troy and the great warrior that went to war against Troy fascinated her.  He gazed at her as if asking why she was still up at this late hour.  In truth she was slightly nervous about going to Hogwarts.  There was a sorting process, which she couldn't find out what it was.  Maybe she had to do magic or recite something.  Whatever it entailed, she was dreading it.

When she had gotten back from Diagon Alley that beautiful summers day she had rushed straight round to Kate's to tell her about a scholarship to a school in Scotland which she had been awarded.  Kate wasn't happy and her and Lily ended up having a big argument and falling out.  That night Lily had cried about it.  She couldn't believe her best friend would turn against her for something so trivial.  Kate had called Lily many hurtful things along with calling her "as thick as two short planks how the hell did you get a scholarship?"  Her mum had tried to comfort her but it didn't work.  Since that day Lily had not spoken to Kate and she had not seen her. 

As expected Lily's father was excited about her going to Hogwarts and he revealed how proud he was of Lily.  He brought her back a gift the next day, which turned out to be a white gold charm bracelet.  When Petunia first heard the news that Lily would be going to Hogwarts she to was happy for Lily.  However when her dad presented Lily with the charm bracelet Lily caught a reproachful look flicker across her face and when Lily looked at her she replaced this with a false smile.  Her sister had never behaved like that before.  Lily wondered how everything would change, would Petunia begin acting like this more?  She hoped not, her and Petunia were extremely close and she didn't want to drift apart from her.  Lily looked around at her surroundings she wouldn't be back sleeping on this bed until the Christmas holidays, which was over three months away.  At the base of her bed there was a small trunk, which contained all of her school equipment and the robes and clothes she would need for school.  In there she had also lovingly placed her new wand.  She couldn't wait to start using it.  Lily stretched and got up she shut Achilles into his cage and flicked the light off.  Moonlight played across her face as she scrambled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Hogwarts Arrival

Chapter 4 – Hogwarts arrival

A dull vibrating beeping permeated Lily's dreamless mind. She groaned inwardly as she reached for her alarm clock and hit the off button. She kicked her lilac covers off herself and rolled out of bed. Stomping flat-footed from her room she entered the brightly lit bathroom and locked the door. A quick check in the mirror showed Lily looking extremely tired, she turned around and stripped off her pyjamas. She wished to herself that she hadn't stayed up so late reading Hogwarts: A History, as she climbed into the shower and turned it on. As the cool refreshing water poured over her she finally began to feel more awake, with a small jolt in the region of her stomach she realised that today was the day that she would be going to Hogwarts.

As she dried herself she performed a small dance out of sheer excitement. She then pulled on her tight flared jeans and a yellow camisole top. She wanted to make a good impression when she arrived at platform 9 and ¾. Her ticket had arrived a week ago. On it had said Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 and ¾ to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Leaves at 11 o'clock. Lily had decided that she would change into her uniform on the train. She hoped that she would meet up with Grace before boarding the train, as she would feel completely way in over her head getting on by herself.

Skipping lightly down the stairs she was drawn to the fact that there was no smell of cooking bacon or eggs. There was no sound. She entered the kitchen quietly. Was her alarm set way too early and she was up before everyone else? She laughed to herself that must be it. She couldn't decide whether to go back to bed or not when she noticed a letter on the sideboard. Lily walked towards it, surely they haven't she thought. She unfolded the pretty blue paper and read:

Dear Lily

We are so sorry but your grandma was rushed into hospital early this morning. Your dad, Petunia and I have gone to the hospital. Your aunty Jo will be here at 9.30 to pick you up and take you to the train station. Have a good year at Hogwarts, behave yourself and don't get into trouble. Don't be nervous and don't be upset that we aren't there to say goodbye to you we will see you at Christmas.

All our love mum, dad and Petunia

xx

P.S please owl us as soon as you get to Hogwarts so we know you are safe

Lily sighed and felt downcast all of a sudden. Why hadn't they woken her up at least to say bye. She couldn't believe that she wouldn't see any of them until December. It was so far away. All she had to wave her off was her aunty Jo. They got along really well since Lily found out the truth and she learned a great deal about the wizarding world she would be entering. No longer would she laugh at the word 'Quidditch'. She now understood what it was, a sport played on broomsticks. Her aunt was quite passionate about it and had described all of the different positions on the team and how it worked. Lily supposed she was quite lucky, other students coming from muggle families would have no idea what anything was about, she was at least one step ahead of them. Lily folded the letter back up and placed it in her jeans pocket. She walked to the kitchen cabinets and opened a cupboard, which contained the cereals. She pulled out a box of cheerios and poured it into a bowl that was left on the side. She then added milk and began to eat, her face was filled with concentration as she was deep in thought. Is this how it's always going to be? Lily thought, will I never see them much any more; am I really going to grow apart from them?

She was about to go back upstairs when a loud crack sounded behind her. She spun around and was faced with her beaming aunt.

"Aunty Jo hi!" Lily said happily.

"Hey hun, how are you this morning? I'm sorry your parents aren't here but it is unavoidable. Your grandma is much better by the way. She's going to be fine".

Lily smiled and replied, "I'm great I just wish they were here to see me off but oh well. How did you get here there is no fireplace? You really scared me" .

It was Jo's time to laugh heartily, "I apparated here, no need for fireplaces when you can just think about where you want to go and travel there".

The magical world never stopped amazing Lily. There were so many things to learn.

"Right then Lil's where's your trunk then?"

"It's upstairs in my bedroom shall I go get it?"

"No need" her aunt replied. "Accio trunk",

there was a whirring noise and Lily's trunk came into view floating along in mid air it went straight for her aunt and she gave a flick of her wand and it landed on the ground.

"Is there anything else that you need?"

Lily shut her mouth hastily as she replied "Achilles my owl" she would have to get used to all this magic.

Her aunt caught a look of surprise on Lily's face and grinned to herself. She remembered her first year entering the magic world and she had reason to believe that her and lily's reactions would be much the same.

After all of Lily's items had been gathered together she asked her aunt how they were going to get to the train station.

"We'll travel by floo to the Leaky cauldron and then we'll take the underground to the station I think".

Her aunt then pulled out a drawstring bag and beckoned Lily over to have a look. Inside there was a delicate glittering powder. They had moved into the living room and her aunt had started a fire in the hearth.

"Pinch a small amount of this powder and throw it into the fire, step inside the fire and shout clearly Leaky Cauldron Diagon Alley" she told Lily "I'll follow on after you with all of your things."

Lily grabbed the powder and threw it into the flames she stepped towards the flames and said "Leaky Cauldron Diagon Alley".

All of a sudden she was spinning she could see thousands of fireplaces flashing before her eyes as she spun round and round. Lily shut her eyes, she was feeling very sick all of a sudden, she came to a halt and was thrown out and landed on her knees. Lily winced in pain as she stood up and brushed herself down. No one in the pub paid much attention to the stranger suddenly landing in their midst. It must be a regular occurrence Lily thought to herself. There was another whirring noise and her aunt landed in front of her although she didn't fall over. She smiled at her and said

"well that was fun wasn't it?" Lily looked in shock, how could that ride be fun?

* * *

They arrived at the train station at 10.30. Her aunt had rushed her through the underground so that they could get there nice and early so that Lily could find herself a compartment on the train. They arrived at platform 9. Lily felt a pleasurable squirm as she realised she would be seeing platform 9 and ¾. She looked past platform 9 but only saw platform 10. Confused she looked at her aunt questioningly.

"See the barrier between 9 and 10" she asked Lily,

"yes".

"Well we have to walk through that inconspicuously".

"But …… how?" she questioned haltingly "it's solid wall".

Jo just smiled and walked towards the barrier Lily gave a small gasp as she disappeared through it with Lily's trunk. Taking a deep breath she strode towards the barrier and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was awestruck. Standing on an old platform was a scarlet steam train. There were lots of people about, relatives of students and the students themselves she presumed. Some were wearing their uniforms but most were in muggle clothing, as they would have had to travel through muggle London to reach the platform. Old friends called out to one another and Lily looked hopefully around for Grace.

A small scream behind her made her turn around, dark hair streaming in the wind and a large happy grin on her face stood Grace.

"Lily" she called out, "I'm so glad I found you I didn't want to be stuck with my boring brother and his friends, talk about a yawn fest".

Lily grinned back and said, "I was hoping that I'd find you I was so nervous about getting on the train on my own".

A small cough behind her made her realise her aunt was still there and she introduced her to Grace.

"I really must be getting off now Lily but you two have a good year OK?". They both smiled and nodded and with a small crack her aunt disapparated.

Walking onto the train Grace said to Lily "your mum is really nice it's a shame she couldn't wave us off"

Lily flushed pink and told Grace

"she's actually my auntie Jo she's the only witch in our family apart from me now I suppose".

Grace looked at Lily interestedly "wow that's really cool you're actually from a muggle family, you must tell me what the need for all the weird things they have are".

Lily laughed and asked,

"You got all year?"

Both girls giggled as they found an empty compartment at the bottom of the train and loaded their trunks into a rack above the squishy seats. For the next twenty minutes the girls chatted about their lives and Lily found that Grace was amazed by her life as she was by Grace's. A shrill whistle sounded outside and students all down the train were hanging out of the compartment windows yelling "bye" to their loved ones. Lily sighed she wished she could be one of these shouting out to her mum and dad and sister. She felt a small pang as she realised she wouldn't see them until Christmas.

Grace looked at Lily concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Lily didn't want to trouble Grace but told her what had happened. Grace sighed sympathetically and told Lily how she hadn't seen her mum this morning, as she was too busy at the hospital working.

"The rise of this Lord thingy has made my mum have to be in work at odd hours healing people who have been cursed. She's so overworked and it's only going to get worse".

"My aunty is an auror and she's been telling me all about this as well" Lily told Grace.

Both looked downcast for a few moments before a tap on the door made both girls look up. A small petite blond girl stood at the door. She had slight elfish features and Lily and Grace both smiled at her.

"Ummm hi" she said to the two girls "do you mind if I join you all the compartments are full".

"Not at all" Lily replied,

"I'm Grace Barton and this is Lily Evans" Grace said politely to the girl as she sat down and beamed at them.

"Nice to meet you" she replied "my names Heather Bell". The girls talked amongst themselves for a long time and got to know each other better.

Heather had a muggle father and a mother who was a witch. Both had attended Hogwarts though when they were younger and had caused quite a large surge of gossip when they first got together in Hogwarts. Her dad worked in the muggle relations office at the Ministry of Magic and her mum worked at Gringotts bank. She had a real passion for Quidditch and was determined to make house team next year. She had also ranted at Lily and Grace to support the Tornadoes,

"they may not be very good right now but trust me in twenty years time they'll be winning the league". This had made them laugh and as Lily didn't have a Quidditch team and neither did Grace (she just wasn't that interested) they both agreed to support them just to keep Heather happy. Heather had no brothers or sisters so she claimed she was rather spoilt but anything that was hers was theirs.

Grace's dad had died when she was young; he used to look after dragons and was extremely passionate about them. Unfortunately a Hungarian Horntail, which had just come into his charge, was far too unruly and rampaged killing six people including her father. Grace claimed she was not sad about this as her father was a brave man and he wouldn't want her to be upset about this. She lived with her mother who was extremely obsessed with cleaning and worked as a healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

At around 1 O'clock an old lady came by their compartment pushing a trolley

"would you like anything off the trolley dears" she asked in a singsong voice.

The three girls purchased some refreshing pumpkin juice along with cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs. When Lily got around to eating her chocolate frog card she opened it in trepidation. Out of the packet a chocolate frog leaped out and Grace and Heather laughed at the look of horror on Lilies face. Lily tried to catch it but misjudged her lunge and crashed into the train window. All three girls launched into hysterics and didn't notice the compartment door open.

Sirius and James wanted to investigate what the loud bang was in the compartment next to theirs and in it they found three giggling girls and both backed away immediately.

"You don't know what they could do to us" James whispered worriedly to Sirius.

"Hey ain't that little red from Diagon alley," Sirius enquired.

James turned a beetroot red to match the flaming red of Lily's hair as he realised it was. He pushed Sirius out of the compartment and flew back into his own. A loud cough made all three girls look up tears streaming down their faces,

"good afternoon ladies I'd just like to come and introduce myself; Sirius Black, Hogwarts newest heartthrob" and with that he backed out of the compartment door and shut it leaving all three girls flabbergasted.

"Oh my god how big headed can you get" Heather screeched.

"He was definitely right though" Grace muttered mischievously. All three dissolved into laughter again.

They passed the afternoon away by playing a game called exploding snap. It was much like the muggle version of snap except that unexpectedly the cards would suddenly explode and give all three players a sudden fright.

Next door in the other compartment four boys sat. The first two of these were James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius was boasting to a blond good-looking boy who looked a bit tired about how many girlfriends he was going to get in Hogwarts.

"No way Sirius I'm so gonna have the most girlfriends over you my face is much more charming than yours and I'd say my brain is also slightly larger. After all the ladies do prefer a man to be more worldly" James snickered at Sirius.

Sirius pretended to look upset his bottom lip quivering before leaping on his friend and knocking him over so that he was lay on the floor. Pinned to the floor James tried to wriggle out of Sirius' grasp but couldn't.

"Arrghhh Remus help me!" he cried. The blond boy smirked and said

"nope not until you all admit I am the most good looking boy in here and will get the most girlfriends!"

James and Sirius looked at each other conspiratorially before jumping and attacking him. All ended up in hysterics and slowly crawled back to their seats when they finished fighting. The small timid boy sat in the corner said quietly

"I think we should change into out uniform now we're getting close to Hogwarts".

"Ooh is little Peter going to be a good little boy at Hogwarts or is he going to join in the pranks"? Sirius questioned,

"pranks?" Remus interrupted.

"James and I have decided we are going to be the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen" Sirius replied boastingly.

"Are you man enough to join us both" James questioned Peter and Remus.

"Definitely" Remus barked.

Peter replied, "I might not be good enough but I'll try my best I suppose, that's if you guys want me to".

"Course we do" James added kindly before turning and rolling his eyes.

All afternoon this timid boy had been annoying him slightly he didn't seem to have any confidence in himself but he was sure they'd soon change that.

"We need a name so all start thinking and planning. We will be famous within Hogwarts and every attractive female will be bowing down before our feet begging for a date. Every time an amazing prank occurs it will be known that our group has done it and everyone must speak our name", James informed the group.

"By the time we've all been sorted we should have a load of suggestions so that the first prank that we carry out can be claimed by us" Sirius continued.

"What if we aren't in the same house" Peter asked timidly.

"This conversation never happened" Sirius answered cuttingly.

"But don't worry we'll all be in Gryffindor don't you worry". James, Sirius and Remus cheered together whilst Peter looked doubtfully on.

An hour later the train pulled to a halt. All students got off the train leaving their trunks on board to be placed into their dormitories when they were sorted.

"Firs' years Firs' years over 'ere boomed a large gruff voice.

A giant of a man stood in front of a great fleet of boats. He had on a moleskin coat of some kind and towered high above all of the students. His face cracked into a large smile and his beetle black eyes shone as he gazed around at all the small children that had hurried forward nervously.

"Righ' then climb into the boats, four to a boat" he growled deeply at them.

Sirius, James and Remus shoved to the front of the queue "wow" exclaimed all three at the same time "what's your name"

Hagrid turned and his eyes crinkled as he answered "names Hagrid I'm the gamekeeper. Now who might you three be?"

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" Remus said and pointed to each in turn.

"We're going to be Hogwarts biggest pranksters" Sirius exclaimed.

Hagrid's face broke into an enormous smile and said conspiratorially "don't let Filch 'ear you say that he'll be after you strai' away" Hagrid informed them. With that the boys leaped into a boat with Peter and Hagrid strode over to a boat and got into it on his own.

"Is everyone in secure" he shouted,

shouts of "yes" filtered through the darkness and the boats set off across a vast lake. Silently the students gazed around them open mouthed. In front a castle was looming ahead it had many turrets and sparkled in the night sky all gasped and began whispering amongst themselves. They flowed under a tunnel and the boats came to a sudden halt. The students scrambled out and Hagrid lead them to the front doors of the castle. He rapped on the door and a large 'boom' broke the silence of the night. The door opened and a severe looking witch stood there. Her hair was scraped back tightly in a bun and she had a tall black hat on.

"The firs' years professor Mcgonagall" Hagrid boomed.

"Thank you Hagrid" Professor Mcgonagall replied.

She ushered the students into the entrance hall. The area was huge it had stone walls with flaming torches in brackets placed along the walls. The ceiling was too high up to see and a magnificent marble staircase faced them, which lead to the upper floors. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room".

"There are four houses called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points and any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honour. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while your waiting." With that she swept away.

The students stayed silent and a sudden voice piped up "I hope the dragon wrestling skills I learnt in the summer will be enough for fighting the three dragons we each have to beat will be enough" Sirius looked impressively around at everyone who had decidedly turned a delicate shade of green.

"Haha very funny Mr I'm gonna be the schools biggest heartthrob" Lily scoffed.

Sirius flashed a grin at her "You got it right" and turned back to James and Remus who were snickering amongst themselves.

Professor Mcgonagall appeared with a tatty looking hat and stool and led the students into the Great hall. "Form a line," she requested. Lily gazed around it was so magnificent. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles, which were floating in mid air above four long tables where the rest of the students were gazing at the newcomers. These tables were laid with golden goblets and plates. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Lily looked around at her fellow students and saw looks of awe on their faces and a few looked terrified, when Lily felt someone nudge her in her side she looked around Grace pointed up and Lily looked. The ceiling was velvety black dotted with stars. She remembered reading in Hogwarts: a History that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. She looked down again when Professor Mcgonagall placed the four-legged stool in front of them and the patched wizards hat on top of this. Everyone in the great hall seemed to have their eyes fixed on the hat , there was complete silence until the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and began to sing:

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_There ain't no hat that's smarter than me._

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of great renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, Fair Ravenclaw, Sweet Hufflepuff and Shrewd Slytherin. 

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream_

_They hatched a daring plan,_

_To educate young sorcerers,_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way._

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead!_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_Now slip me snug about your ears _

_I've never yet been wrong_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong._

The Great Hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished. Professor Mcgonagall strode forward holding a role of parchment "When I call out your name step forward put on the hat and sit on the stool" she said. "Aber Henry" she called out. A small red haired boy scurried forward and jammed the hat on his head. "Hufflepuff" shouted the hat. The table on the right stamped their feet and cheered. Henry ran over to join them. "Barton Grace", Grace gave a startled jump and Lily flashed her an encouraging good luck smile. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it screamed Gryffindor. The table beneath the scarlet and gold banners erupted in cheers. Grace ran forward and flashed a sweet grin to the table.

"Black Sirius". Sirius strutted forward, flashed a cheeky grin at a few of the girls and placed the hat over his head; it fell over his eyes and screamed "Gryffindor. He pulled the hat off his head and walked towards the cheering Gryffindor table. When it came to Lily's turn she was anxious she noticed hundreds of pairs of eyes were on her and she felt her pulse speed up. She was extremely nervous as both Grace and Heather had been placed in Gryffindor and Lily felt quite close to them already. As the hat blocked her vision she heard a small voice inside her head

"hmmm yes. You are a tricky one aren't you? I see a talented mind that would be suited to Ravenclaw and yet you have within you a bravery that no Ravenclaw would possess. Hmmmm. I sense a yearning for you to be in Gryffindor. Well then it had better be Gryffindor".

The hat had shouted the last word and Lily pulled it off her head and ran towards the Gryffindor table where people were clapping and screaming for her. She flashed a smile around the group as she sat down at the table next to Grace and Heather who both gave her big smiles.

James watched as Lily skipped over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed several boys' eyes on her as she moved and felt a tiny surge of jealousy. Finally James was in the same position that Lily had been in earlier, all of his friends were sorted into Gryffindor and he really wanted to be a part of that group. Unlike Lily though he wasn't nervous. He was certain that he would get in Gryffindor he knew it for definite.

"Potter James" Professor Mcgonagall called out.

James, like Sirius strode forward flashing cheeky grins at people and placed the hat over his head.

"So Mr Potter you believe I'll place you in Gryffindor? Your mind shows greatness suited to Gryffindor and you are indeed right. One word of caution though don't always be so self confident, Gryffindor".

James pulled the hat off and shrugged what did it know. He strode over to the Gryffindor table to a rally of cheers and the banging of goblets, which was initiated by Sirius and sat beside his best friend as he gave him a slap on the back. He looked down the table towards the group of three girls and gave them a small cheeky smile before turning back to Sirius, Remus and Peter, not before noticing Lily's eyes on him. He gave a small smirk.

Lily frowned that was certainly the boy she had seen outside Quality Quidditch Supplies but had he seemed as arrogant then? Lily gave him no more thought as Snape Severus was sorted into Slytherin. After the final student had been sorted a silence fell over the hall. The man Lily recognised as Dumbledore from the chocolate frog cards stood up.

"There is a time for speech making, but now is not it. Tuck in" and with those words he sat down.

Lily looked back at the table in surprise. It was filled with mountains of food. Never before had she seen so much food that she actually liked. She helped herself to spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread as the first year students began to talk amongst themselves. At the end of the table Lily could hear the four boys boasting to one another. The three girls turned and looked at each other and rolled their eyes. After everyone's plates had been cleared the tables groaned under massive desserts that had appeared. Lily helped herself again to some treacle tart. A boy leaned over her and she recognised him as Sirius he dipped his finger into her treacle tart flashed a grin after licking his finger and grabbed some for himself. Lily glared at him as did her two friends. The cheek of him. She rolled her eyes and Grace being daring went after him, when he had sat down she did the very thing he had done to Lily and came and sat back down. He looked thoroughly shocked but said no more.

When all was finished the plates were whisked magically away and the students could feel their eyelids drooping. Dumbledore stood up and announced,

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all had a pleasant summer and allowed your heads to get nice and empty for this year. Welcome also to our new students. Just a few start of term announcements, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students again this year as it will be every year" he smiled majestically at them.

Sirius and James shot secretive smiles to one another. They would have to explore that.

"Also Mr Filch has kindly added to his list of forbidden items galloping gauntlets and reminds you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between lessons. Any student found in the corridors after curfew will also be punished.

Sirius whispered, "If he can't see us it won't hurt him" the three boys smirked at one another whilst Peter looked confused.

"Now off to bed with you all" Dumbledore called out.

The students stood up and all began to empty out of the great hall. One of the prefects moved forward and beckoned the first years to follow him. They twisted and turned among many paths past lots of portraits of different wizards and witches and also many scenes. Lily didn't notice the beautiful stonework she went past or how the portraits were whispering to one another. All she could think about was falling asleep. They reached a portrait of a fat lady and the prefect told them that the password was "Devils snare". When he said this the portrait swung open to reveal an archway, which the first years had to climb through. The tall blond prefect then showed them the common room where the students would spend most of their time outside of lessons and then he directed the girls through one door to their dormitories and the boys to another. When the boys reached their dormitory none felt like sleep. They were too busy arguing over who got which four-poster bed. They all had deep red velvet curtains hung around them and each were next to a window. They were identical but the boys didn't seem to think so.

The girl's dormitories were much the same although the curtains hung around their beds were red and golden with lace trimming around the edges. The girls crawled into their beds and mumbled goodnight before each of them fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
